youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pooh’s Life
''A Pooh’s Life ''is a About YouTube Poop Short Film, Sponsored by Horrid Henry's Big Box of Pranks and Hello Kitty Friends Which Is All About The Bear Named Winnie The Pooh Gets Lost. Plot This Story is All About The Yellow Bear Named Winnie The Pooh Who is Suddenly Playing With Butterflies, He Likes To Walk Near The Water And Then, He Climbs Up The Tree. Later, Ant Island is a colony of ants led by the Queen and her daughter, Princess Atta. Every season, they are forced to give food to a gang of marauding grasshoppers led by Hopper. Mostly, Pooh Can Think of The Last Flik mistakes a troupe of Circus Bugs (who were recently dismissed by their greedy ringmaster, P.T. Flea) for the warrior bugs he seeks. The bugs, in turn, mistake Flik for a talent agent, and accept his offer to travel with him back to Ant Island. During a welcome ceremony upon their arrival, the Circus Bugs and Flik both discover their mutual misunderstandings. The Circus Bugs attempt to leave, but are attacked by a bird; while fleeing, they save Dot, Atta's younger sister, gaining the ants' respect in the process. At Flik's request, they continue the ruse of being "warriors". Suddenly as Finding Pooh’s Entry: The ants finish constructing the fake bird, but during a celebration, P.T. Flea arrives, searching for his troupe, and he inadvertently reveals their secret. Outraged by Flik's deception, the ants exile him, and desperately attempt to gather food for a new offering to the grasshoppers. All Along Years: As Finding Pooh’s Entry is Discontinued, Hopper frees himself from the cannon, and abducts Flik. After the Circus Bugs fail to catch them, Atta rescues Flik. As Hopper pursues them, Flik lures him to the nest of the bird he, Dot, and the Circus Bugs encountered earlier. Thinking that the bird is another decoy, Hopper taunts it before discovering in panic that it is real, and is captured and fed to its chicks. Mostly At The Time For Finding Pooh’s Entry To The End, Flik has improved his inventions along with the quality of life for Ant Island, he and Atta become a couple, and they give Hopper's younger brother Molt, and a few ants to P.T. Flea as new members of his troupe. Atta and Dot respectively become the new queen and princess. At The End, Pooh Has Finally Found The New Day To Search For Christopher Robin. Trivia * A Pooh’s Life is Supposed To Be Put The Movie ''Airplane ''Since A 1980 Movie Will Make It On And Then, It Was Changed. * It Is A Crossover Between A Bug’s Life and Winnie The Pooh. * There‘s a Footage of WALL-E And EVE Kissing Behind Where Flik Kisses Atta. * There‘s WALL-E Getting Crushed And They Thought It Was WALL-E. Music # “Go Go Scotch” By Jean Jacques Perrey # “UnKnown Sad Music” By Unknown Artist # “Fusée dans le Ciel” by Jean Jacques Perrey Sponsored By: Category:Youtube Poops Category:Winnie the pooh Category:Disney YTPs Category:Disney Sources Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:AlfandMacGyverYes RabbitNo